thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Pimon and Tumbaa Returns". Plot (Timon and Pumbaa walk slowly as they hear the voices from their enemies) *Timon: PUMBAA, I'M SCARED AND I WANT TO GO HOME! *Pumbaa: ME TOO BUT EVERYTHING IS HAPPENING. *Timon: ME TOOOO. (A unknown meerkat and a unknown warthog has spotted on them) *???: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE, I WILL TAG YOU! *Timon and Pumbaa: *screams* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Timon and Pumbaa grab the bag of bugs and run quicky as the unknown meerkat and the unknown warthog run to chase Timon and Pumbaa. Far away (on the back), Pat and Stan have arrive by teleporting from a remote) *Stan: Well Pat, we have arrive at the Jungle Oasis and what do you think? *Pat: *look at Stan* Well, i don't know and everything is creepy for us. (Timon and Pumbaa runs a little faster before the unknown meerkat and a warthog chases them and then, Timon and Pumbaa got hit by a log as the unknown meerkat got a bag of grubs (known as bugs) with his unknown warthog friend.) *???: Well Well Well Pimon, we finally did it! *Pimon: *look behind at Tumbaa* Now, it's Timon and Pumbaa taking the bugs from us and the jungle oasis will be ours. *Tumbaa: Yeah and we will never learn Kung-Fu ever again. *Pimon: Yeah and we lost the other day when Pumbaa farted on us. *Tumbaa: Well Pimon, let's talk to those losers below. *Pimon: Sure thing my best friend. (Timon and Pumbaa were laying down on the grass for their defeat) *Timon: Pumbaa, you lost the grubs AND IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR NOT SAVING THEM. *Pumbaa: *worried again* IM SORRY TIMON AND I WILL NEVER MAKE MISTAKES EVER AGAIN. (Pimon and Tumbaa have finally met Timon and Pumbaa once again) *Pimon: Well well well boys, we are back for our revenge. *Timon and Pumbaa: *get scared* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S PIMON AND TUMBAA! *Pumbaa: WE'RE DOOMED AND NOW, WE ARE GOING TO DIE! *Pimon: That's right. We stole your grubs again and we will never share with you ever again. *Tumbaa: That's part of our Kahuna Potato. Plus, we are going to beat you up for your revenge. *Timon and Pumbaa: BRING IT ON BUTTS! *Pimon and Tumbaa: KAHUNA POTATO! (When the fight starts, Timon runs fast as Pimon got Timon's fur and take them out) *Timon: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY FUR! *Pimon: Well well well, i got your fur away and thank you for giving the grubs to me. (Pumbaa and Tumbaa goes face to face together) *Pumbaa: I DON'T LIKE YOU TUMBAA! *Tumbaa: I WANT YOUR REVENGE FOR FARTING ON US! *Pumbaa: YOU ARE GOING TO LOSE AND YOUR KAHUNA POTATO THING! *Tumbaa: BRING IT ON! (Pumbaa and Tumbaa begins to fight and meanwhile, Pat and Stan were exploring the Jungle Oasis) *Pat: Stan, did you hear that noise? *Stan: I don't know and- (During talking, a loud voice was calling to them) *Pumbaa: HELLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP USSSSSSSS! A MEERKAT AND A WARTHOG IS BEATING US UP! (Pat and Stan were gasped by hearing a familiar voice) *Pat and Stan: IT'S PUMBAA! *Pat: Well Stanley, we have to stop the fake Timon and Pumbaa. *Stan: But why? *Pat: Because, those imposters are beating them up, so we have to save them. *Stan: Okay and let do it. *Pat and Stan: LET'S GO! TO BE CONTINUED Next: Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan (Chapter 4) Previous: Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan (Chapter 2) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters